Known connectors of the above class are used in ignition systems in order to prevent unwanted triggering of ignitions. They have the drawback that their designs are complicated, and that the connection between connector housing and ignition generator is unstable, thus enabling unintentional separations and preventing the ignition systems from functioning reliably.